Perfect Two
by Blue.Rose.Tigress.12
Summary: Bella saves Edward and is invited to join the Volturi. What happens then? Better than summary! Read and Review please! More couples than BellaxAlec
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I panted as I raced across the crowded plaza. I can't believe he went to Italy after he thought I was dead. After he left me and told me he never cared. What's his issue?! Ugh. How did I ever love this idiot? He got me almost killed by James, almost eaten by Laurent, (still being) stalked by Victoria, and now found out by the Volturi! What a dick.

I splashed through the fountain, getting soaked and chilled to the bone, as the minute hand got dangerously close to the 12. I scanned the crowd and found him just about to come out of an alleyway. I slammed into him as I struggled to push him back into the shadows.

He looked at me in wonder.

"They're very good, I didn't feel a thing." He said, brushing a hand against my cheek.

I slapped it away, irritated, "Get back into the shadows you idiot! They're coming!"

He glanced at me curiously.

"We're not dead! And the Volturi are coming!"

His eyes widened and he tried to push me behind him. I huffed angrily and stepped up beside him as three cloaked figures came out from the darkest part of the alley.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding but I'm afraid your services will not be needed today." Edward spoke, trying to smooth over his idiocy.

I rolled my eyes as the middle figure said, "I'm afraid you'll still have to come with us though. Master Aro will want to hear what made you change your mind."

He nodded, "I'll come but Bella gets to leave."

The figure said in the same emotionless tone, "Unfortunately that isn't possible. She knows the secret therefore she must come to find out what should be done about her."

He snarled and I stepped forward. "It's okay. I want to come. I want to meet this Aro."

Edward snarled again as the figure seemed to smile. They then led us underground and I let one of the figures catch me rather than Edward. He didn't seem to like it much. I smirked at that. Once we were underground they dropped their hoods.

The person that had talked first was a girl who looked about 17 and had short blonde hair. Her ruby red eyes didn't seem that scary as she grinned at me. Her cloak was a dark gray, almost black color.

The second guard looked about 19 or 20 and was burly and had spiky black hair. He reminded me of Emmett somewhat. He was the one that had caught me. His red eyes were twinkling with mischievousness as he smirked at Edward and slowly set me on the ground. I snickered with him at Edward's growl.

The third was lean and looked more like Jasper with his muscles. He looked 19 or 20 also. His blonde hair was slightly curly and longer than the other guy's. The two guys' cloaks were a dark gray but weren't as dark as the girl's.

After a few minutes of walking in the cold tunnel we came back in a lobby. The woman sitting at the desk was surprisingly human and walked over to greet them.

"Jane, Demitri, Felix. Master Aro is waiting for you in the throne room." She said to the guards.

At least I know their names now. I thought as they led us into a huge room with 3 vampires sitting at the front in ornate thrones. They were also vampires standing along the walls.

"Ah, Jane you have returned with them." Aro spoke first. I recognized from Carlisle's portrait and story he'd told me one of the nights I'd stayed over.

"Yes, Master." Jane said, stepping aside for him to see us better.

"Very good, you may stand by the rest of guard now. Thank you." He said, staring at us the entire time.

The three of them stepped aside further and Aro stood.

"May I touch your hand, Bella? I've heard so much about you.." He trailed off as Edward snarled angrily.

"Of course." I smiled and tried to step closer but Edward had grabbed my arm.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing?" He hissed and I tried to rip my arm out of his grip.

"I'm doing what I want to instead of what you want." I hissed back, my eyes narrowing.

His grip tightened and I winced. Several hisses and growls followed it.

"Let go. You're hurting me." I winced again.

"You should let go of her, Edward." Jane said, her eyes also narrowing.

"I concur. Edward, you were just in here saying you couldn't live without her and now you're hurting her yourself." Aro frowned at him.

Edward growled under his breath but let me go and I walked up to Aro. I placed my hand in his and he gasped.

"Amazing.. I can't hear anything. You'd make a great asset to the guard, Bella. Would you like to join?" He breathed, glancing at me in excitement.

"Really? You'd turn me?" I asked excitedly at the same time Edward snarled, "No!"

"Of course." Aro smiled.

"Then yes. I want to join."

"And what about you, Edward? Have you changed your mind about joining?" Aro asked Edward.

Edward just shook his head, stonily.

Aro sighed, "Shame. Then you may leave. Express my greeting to Carlisle and the rest of your family."

Edward just nodded and walked out, escorted by Demitri and Felix.

"Alec would you take Bella to her room and change her?" Aro asked after Edward had left.

A blush crept up my face as a guy that was _much_ cuter than Edward nodded and walked up to me. He had brown hair long enough to cover his ruby red eyes and I itched to run my fingers through the soft looking locks.

He grinned at my blush and caught me as I tripped on the way. When he caught me I had fallen into him and I was pressed against lean muscles. I only blushed harder as I stuttered apologies. He only grinned wider

"I don't mind." He practically purred.

I just focused on not tripping the rest of the walk.

"Here's your room. Jane's is to the left. Heidi's to the right. Chelsea and Afton's is next to Jane's. Felix is across from Heidi. Demitri's across from Jane. And I'm across from you." Alec smiled at me.

"I'll give you a few minutes to look around and then I'll change you."

I nodded and opened the door to a beautiful room. The walls were purple with lavender edging. Across the room was a black bed. The comforter was white but was full of black, white, and purple pillows. Next to the bed was a black nightstand with a pretty black and white lamp on it. Also on the nightstand was a purple-y pink iPod dock stereo with an iPhone in it, charging. Hanging over the bed was a pretty purple chandelier. On the floor, under the bed and nightstand, was a shag zebra print rug that looked as soft as the bed itself. Where there weren't rugs, the floor was a honey- colored hardwood. There was also a full- length window overlooking mountains and a body of water covered by sheer white drapes. On the other side of the window was a black desk, one side held 6 drawers and the other had room for the purple tulip chair to slide under the desk. Another black and white lamp sat on top of the desk next to a white laptop.

I trailed my fingers across the keyboard as I continued looking around.

Underneath the desk was a patterned rug with shapes in purple, lavender, and white. The other side of the large room was like a mini living room. There was a huge flat screen TV on top of a lightwood cabinet. Inside the cabinet was an Xbox 360, a wii, and a bunch of extra remotes in the bottom drawer. There was also a glass coffee table, a PS3 and red Nintendo 3DS sitting on top, in front of a purple coffin shaped couch. I giggled about that for a few seconds. On either side of the couch were purple cup chairs facing the TV also. A black bookcase lined one wall near the mini living room.

This room is amazing… I had just thought as Alec walked back in.

"Are you ready to be changed?" He asked me, his velvety voice soft.

I took a deep breath and nodded. He gestured for me to lie on the comfy bed and then leaned over. It felt like he pressed a kiss against my neck and then bit down. He did the same to my wirst, ankles, and right above my heart. And then the fire started.

_**A/N: So what do you think? :) Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see! Really sorry about that but here I am! I hope you enjoy this chapter too ^^**

The fire went on for what felt like forever. I was burning all over and I knew I had to be screaming. I couldn't hear anything besides my overly loud heartbeat but at times I could feel slight pressure on my neck, my hands, and my forehead. As the fire gradually crept in towards my heart, pulling away from the rest of my body and leaving blessed cold in its wake, it sped up faster than I thought possible. It hurt like hell but I knew it would be worth it.

I could already feel my sense sharpening and could make out the feel of a hand entwined with mine as the fire started to die down completely. After it faded, I opened my eyes, staring up at a purple canopy and the multicolored dust mites floating under it. Gasping as a finger brushed against mine, I sat up quickly and found myself staring at Alec. He was so much more beautiful than my human eyes had thought. Much better looking than Edward I had to admit.

His ruby colored eyes were widened at my sudden movement and he raised his hands slowly to calm me.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you."

I knew if I still could have blushed I would have, his voice was so smooth, like honey and velvet.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not scared of you. Just a little… Overwhelmed."

He nodded, accepting that and stood purposely slow. "It can be a bit overwhelming. Why don't we go hunting? Your throat must be burning something fierce."

I grimaced at the mention of the fire in my throat, nodding. "Yes, please."

"Just one more thing… Do you want to hunt humans or animals?"

I hesitated as I thought of the family who had left me so easily. Obviously animal blood didn't strengthen bonds as much as they'd said.

"Humans. Criminals preferably."

He nodded, holding out his hand for me to take. "I'll do my best to find you a nice juicy criminal." His lips curved upwards in an amused grin and I couldn't help but laugh and smile back.

He led me out of the building, nodding at various vampires as we left and I was proud of myself for recognizing them by their faces and names from my cloudy human memory. I made sure to smile at them and was happy to receive genuine smiles in return.

After a bit of walking we had made it to the slummier side of town and he looked around carefully before pointing out a shady looking guy talking to a young kid. I nodded, creeping around silently and waited a bit before the kid left, not sounding happy at all, and then I pounced. Digging my new fangs into his neck, he was drained too quickly for my liking, although I was glad his screams died out quickly. They had been grating on my nerves.

Alec walked over to me, eyeing my bloody appearance, I hadn't been as graceful as I'd thought. "Still hungry?"

I nodded, smiling a bit sheepishly.

He just smiled back, pointing out two women over to the side who had cornered some guy. I quickly took them both down while the guy took off running. After I had finished those two I felt much better and the burn in my throat was much more manageable.

"Better?"

"Much, thanks." I sighed in relief and he just laughed, a beautiful sound.

"Ready to go back to the castle and meet the family?"

"I'm more than ready." And it was the truth. I was excited to meet the people who had treated me like a real person rather than a doll, and I hadn't known them all that long at all. It was kinda strange to think about how they had treated me better than most of the Cullens, who claimed to have loved me.

We ran back to the castle together and I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a soft sweater and a new pair of boots, disposing of the ruined clothes.

Alec smiled as I walked back out, his red eyes softened on me and I couldn't help but return his look, feeling happier than I had in a long time. Everyone was gathered in a living room type of place, sitting on various couches and chairs and they looked up as we walked in.

Jane, the shorter blonde twin of the lovely twin at my side, looked very pleased Alec was still standing with me and came over to hug both of us with a smile. She seemed much nicer now that I was away from Edward.

"Welcome to the family, Bella."

"Thank you but I'd rather be called Isabella. Bella just reminds me of... him."

She nodded, smiling understandingly. "Isabella then."

After I had greeted everyone and gotten to know them a bit better and found out who was who's mate, we just sat talking for awhile. Soon enough it was dark out and many of the vampires had filed out to do other nighttime activities and Alec and I were still sitting together and getting to know each other. I couldn't help but want to be closer to him, I just felt this spark I couldn't explain. It was much stronger than what I'd thought I'd felt for Edward.

It was like I never wanted to leave his side. His hand was resting lightly on top of mine and tingles were going up and down my body from his touch.

I hadn't realized I had stopped talking until he said my name.

I looked up like a deer caught in headlights.

"Is something wrong?"

"Do you feel this too?" I blurted out like an idiot, gesturing to our hands.

He smiled lightly and nodded, trying to judge my reaction. "I think I know what it is but I didn't want to jump to any conclusions."

"Are… Are we mates?" I bit my lip, trying not to look too eager, but I couldn't help it. I felt such a strong connection to this man I'd only met today.

"There's one way to find out." He smiled lightly and gently connected our lips and I could practically see the sparks flying between us. Alec picked me up, carrying me to his bedroom and then we connected for all eternity.

**A/N: Cheesy ending is cheesy. Haha :P I know this one is kinda boring but the next one should be up soon, in fact I'm going to start typing it after I upload this one so it should be up later today even. Thank you so much for being patient and I hope you enjoyed reading! :)**


End file.
